


Derek The Vampire Slayer

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, BAMF Stiles, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles meets Derek at a bar and the two hit it off. He thinks things are going great, they have a lot in common and Derek has made it more than clear he's interested. At least until his interest turns to some stranger at the bar. Stiles is confused when Derek excuses himself to follow after the stranger. Pissed off, Stiles decides to follow after Derek. What he finds is nowhere near what he was expecting.





	Derek The Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



> For Colby who prompted Derek the vampire slayer. Hope you like it! <3
> 
> This is also my 150th Teen Wolf fic. I wanted it to be something special, and what's more special than the ship that got me started writing again?

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Stiles isn’t stupid or oblivious, despite what his friends and family might say. Sure when he was younger it might have been hard for him to take a hint, especially where Lydia Martin was considered. But he’s grown since then. He’s gotten pretty good at telling when people are interested.

It usually doesn’t take long in a conversation for Stiles to get the ‘I wish this kid would fuck off’ vibes from people. It happens more often than he would like, but he gets it. He can be a little loud and overwhelming.

So when Stiles walks in and sees this gorgeous man sitting alone in the corner Stiles can’t help but want to take a shot. He knows the risks of things ending with this dude telling him to fuck off or leave him alone but Stiles still has to take it. He’s drop dead gorgeous, even from a fair distance away. His beard… Jesus it’s perfect and Stiles would like nothing more than to get his hands on it.

“If you’re going to stare at poor Derek the least you can do is bring him a refill on his drink,” Theo says from behind the bar.

Stiles looks from the drink Theo’s set down in front of him up to the smirk on his face. Theo might be an ass sometimes but he’s giving Stiles the opening he needs. Stiles grabs the drink, squares his shoulders, and walks towards the table.

“Derek?” Stiles asks, barely able to stop himself from stumbling the last few steps to the table when Derek’s eyes snap over to meet his. God he’s even more gorgeous up close.

Derek just raises an eyebrow, his eyes moving up and down Stiles’ body slowly. When he’s done he smirks and leans across the table, “Who’s asking?”

“I’m Stiles. Theo seems to think you were in need of a refill,” Stiles says, putting the glass down in front of Derek.

Derek picks it up and examines it curiously, “Theo never sends anyone over here with drinks for me.”

Stiles isn’t sure what to do with that information, “Is that a good thing?”

“I think so,” Derek leans back in his chair with an easy grin, gesturing to the one across from him, “Join me?”

Stiles all but falls into the seat, earning a laugh from Derek. He would be embarrassed except Derek looks more fond than anything else. This is already off to a good start.

“Aren’t you drinking anything?” Derek asks, looking pointedly at the empty space in front of Stiles.

Stiles blushes a bit at that. He’d been so worried about getting Derek his own that he’d forgotten one for himself. “I didn’t get a chance to order one before Theo was asking me to bring your drink over.”

Derek nods, taking a sip of his drink before placing it back on the table. “You know Theo?”

“Yeah, we went to grade school together. He would always nerd out about Star Wars with me when my buddy Scott refused to watch it.”

Stiles has no idea why he’s telling Derek all this. It’s not as if he cares. But Derek just smiles, “My sisters were big Star Wars fans growing up and were the reason I got into it. Back then I thought anything my older sister Laura was into was awesome.”

“Well she wasn’t wrong,” Stiles says.

“Not about that at least. I still question some of her music choices.”

“Oh really?” Stiles asks, leaning forward on the table, “like what?”

“There was definitely a Jesse McCartney and Aaron Carter phase,” Derek says.

“For her or both of you?” Stiles laughs when Derek blushes, “Ah of course. Well there’s nothing wrong with that. Beautiful Soul is a classic.”

Before Derek can respond a drink is being placed in front of Stiles. Stiles looks up to see Theo standing there, an amused tilt on his lips as he looks between them. “I asked you to bring him a drink not bother the poor man Stiles.”

Stiles feels his face heat up at the comment. Damn Theo coming over here and ruining a perfectly good conversation. He hadn’t been getting any fuck off Stiles vibes from him but now Stiles can’t help but wonder if he was just pretending.

He startles when he feels a hand over his own. He looks up to find Derek’s eyes on him, but his words are directed at Theo. “We’re perfectly fine here Theo. Thank you.”

“Got it,” Theo says, “just let me know if you need anything. A drink, food, a condom and some lube.”

Derek’s eyes snap to Theo’s, a warning growl leaving his lips, “ _Theo_.”

Theo chuckles and pats Stiles on the back before heading back to the bar. Stiles expects Derek to remove his hand now that Theo is gone. Instead he rubs his thumb across the skin there, looking up at Stiles through his lashes, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah!” Stiles clears his throat when his words come out a little hoarse, “Yeah Yeah it’s okay. Great even.”

Stiles starts finding it hard to breathe when Derek grins at him, his thumb still stroking Stiles’ skin. He starts to wonder if Derek might be some sort of siren or something else equally as alluring. He can’t remember ever feeling like this about someone so fast, hell he’s not sure if he’s _ever_ felt like this about someone before. Stiles finds that he doesn’t care if Derek winds up being some siren waiting to lure him to his death. It would be a beautiful way to go.

He frowns when he sees Derek’s brow furrowing in confusion, “Is something wrong?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Derek says, “you went quiet all of a sudden and I was afraid I broke you.”

“I was just wondering if you were a siren,” Stiles blurts out without thinking.

Derek’s eyes widen and he starts coughing. Stiles moves his hand to rub Derek’s back, a little worried that now he’s the one that broke Derek. “You okay dude?”

Derek nods, “Yeah fine. But a siren?”

Stiles shrugs, “Yeah. I mean you’re a gorgeous guy who seems interested in me for some reason. And for a moment there I sort of lost all train of thought just from the way you were looking at me and touching my hand.”

Derek ducks his head, “I see. Well there is a reason I’m interested in you.”

“Oh?”

“You’re gorgeous yourself Stiles. And I’ve enjoyed talking to you.”

“Oh great! So maybe we could…”

Stiles frowns when Derek sits up straight and drops his hand, his eyes suddenly focused somewhere else. Stiles looks to see Derek’s attention is now focused on a woman at the bar. He sighs. Of course. Derek might have just said Stiles was gorgeous and he’s enjoyed talking to him but now that was apparently a temporary attraction. The woman is a whole different kind of gorgeous. She’s tall and dark haired and pale. Of course Derek would be more interested in her.

“If you want to go,” Stiles says, gesturing towards the woman at the bar.

Derek’s gaze snaps back to Stiles, “No Stiles! It’s not like that.”

Stiles sags back in his seat crossing his arms across his chest, “Oh really? Then what is it like?”

“I…” Derek’s eyes drift back to the bar to where the woman is leaning across it talking to Theo. Derek’s eyes narrow. “I can’t tell you.”

“Of course you can’t,” Stiles mutters.

The woman at the bar gets up and heads towards the back exit by the alley. Derek looks to Theo who nods. Derek is up in an instant. He’s halfway across the room before he looks back at Stiles, face apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles hates the way he feels his throat close up as he watches Derek walk out the same door the woman just left through. Here he thought he’d been hitting it off with Derek. They got along great and had things in common. Derek said he was interested. Then he goes and chases after some stranger? And Stiles is just supposed to let it go? Hell no. In the past he might have, but not tonight.

Stiles likes Derek and is feeling a little pissed that he would just up and leave him like this. He downs the rest of his drink and stands up. He heads towards the door, ignoring Theo’s call for him to stop. Stiles isn’t about to let Derek go without a fight.

Stiles expects to see Derek and the woman wrapped up in a tight embrace when he steps outside. What he sees instead is Derek putting a wooden stake through the woman’s heart and then poof. Dust. The woman is gone. Derek spins the stake in his hand before pocketing it.

Stiles isn’t sure what to do. Part of him wants to scream and run. Another part is relieved Derek hadn’t been interested in the woman at all. Another part is just confused as hell, “What the hell?”

Derek whirls around to face him, a perfect picture of wide eyed shock.

“Stiles,” he breathes. His eyes glance around the alley before making their way back to Stiles. “What are you doing out here?”

Stiles laughs. It sounds a little hysterical even to his own ears. “I… well honestly I came out here to fight for you. Because I like you and I wasn’t about to let you go off with some random woman without making my intentions known. But it seems that wasn’t a problem at all.”

“I wasn’t interested in that woman,” Derek says, face grim.

“Yeah I got that by the fact that you just drove a stake through her heart,” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Seriously dude. What the hell was that? Are you some sort of vampire slayer or something?”

“Yes.”

Stiles gapes at him, mouth hanging open in shock. “Oh my god. You’re serious.”

“I am.”

Stiles leans against the wall, taking a few deep breaths, “Okay. Yeah that’s...okay.”

Derek hesitantly steps closer, “Are you okay? I know this is probably a lot. Finding out about the supernatural world is never easy.”

Stiles waves him off, “Oh I know all about that.”

Derek tilts his head, “You do?”

“I do,” Stiles studies his face for a moment, “Does your slaying stick to vampires? Or do you have it out for werewolves too?”

“Werewolves can usually control themselves,” Derek says, looking at Stiles seriously. “Are you about to tell me you’re a werewolf? Because you don’t…” he pauses a moment, looking intently at Stiles, “look like one.”

“Would it matter if I was?” Stiles asks. He’s not, but he needs to know if Derek has any prejudice. He likes the guy and still wants to try something with him but that’s all a no go if he hates werewolves.

“No,” Derek says, moving until he’s right in front of Stiles, “I have nothing against werewolves. It would be a little hypocritical of me if I did.”

“Why?” Stiles asks. He has a suspicion now but he needs to be sure. If his suspicions are right then that just means he really is oblivious, at least in this case.

It’s confirmed when Derek flashes his eyes and they glow a brilliant Alpha red. He looks nervously over at Stiles, “Now it’s time for me to ask _you_ if it matters that I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles stares at him, torn between laughing and pulling him closer and finally kissing his stupid handsome face. Unfortunately for Stiles he does the first. Derek frowns, about to move back but Stiles reaches out and grabs his arm. He knows from experience that werewolves, especially alphas, can break his hold pretty fast if they want to. But Derek doesn’t.

“I’m not laughing because you’re a werewolf. My best friend is one. He’s actually an alpha too,” Stiles tells him, “It’s just you’re a werewolf, but you’re also a vampire slayer. Which is awesome.”

Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile, “You’re ridiculous.”

Stiles shrugs, “Yet you still like me anyway.”

Derek sighs, putting his hands on Stiles hips. “Yeah I do.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Stiles asks, baring his neck just slightly.

It has the desired effect because Derek growls and flashes his eyes, leaning to nuzzle at his neck. Stiles is used to Scott scenting him, but it’s never felt like this before. Which makes sense. Scott is his best bro, there have never been more than platonic feelings there. Derek, well Derek is something else. What he feels for Derek is so far from platonic it’s in a different solar system.

Stiles is a little breathless and is more turned on now than he can remember being in a long time. And all Derek has done is nose at his neck. Except… _oh_. Now he’s licking and biting up his neck and along his jaw. Derek’s beard is scratching against Stiles’ skin, creating a delicious burn. Jesus. Stiles might just combust.

“I want to kiss you,” Stiles breathes, earning a chuckle from Derek.

Derek’s face comes back into view. Stiles is pleased to see the same fondness there from before as he brings a hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek. “Then kiss me.”

Stiles does. He leans him, brushing his lips against Derek’s tentatively at first, allowing himself to taste and explore. Then Derek slides his hand behind Stiles’ head and grips his hair, deepening the kiss. Stiles can’t even care that they’re making out in some seedy, dark alley. Not when Derek’s lips are on his and he’s feeling oh so good.

Eventually they have to pull back for air, but Derek doesn’t go far. His hand cards through the hair on the back of Stiles neck and he looks at Stiles with such open affection that al Stiles can do is smile back.

“So if there are good werewolves couldn’t there be good vampires?” Stiles asks suddenly.

“Oh there are,” Derek says, “this vampire is one that I’ve been hunting a while. She went on a rampage a few towns over. My sister tried to talk her down and get her to see reason, thinking she might have been newly turned or hungry. She wasn’t either. She just enjoyed killing.”

Stiles shivers at the thought. He hates to think what could have happened at the bar tonight if Derek hadn’t been here. “So you’re what? A family of vampire slayers?”

“Essentially yes. It’s not just vampires. We help hunt down any supernatural creature that gets out of line.”

Stiles sighs, “Pity. I quite liked the name Derek the Vampire Slayer. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Please don’t say that around my sisters,” Derek sighs, “they’d never let me live it down.”

“So I’ll be meeting your family then?” Stiles asks, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“At some point. I know my Mom will want to know all about this alpha of yours that’s been living on Hale land.”

“Wait…” Stiles says, suddenly realizing who Derek must be, “Hale? As in Talia Hale?”

“Yes? Talia is my mother,” Derek tells him, tilting his head. “You know her?”

“Yeah, my best friend is Scott McCall. I met your Mom months ago. Theo introduced us.”

Derek nods, “I’ve been out of town for a while but I remember her telling me about that. Scott got bitten by a rogue Alpha.”

“And now he’s a true alpha,” Stiles says, a proud smile on his face.

“Hopefully he won’t take you dating another Alpha too personally,” Derek murmurs, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Dating?”

Derek shrugs as if it’s no big deal, but they both know it is. “Well I was _hoping_. I mean you did come charging out here to fight for me and all.”

Stiles laughs, “I did. And no I clearly haven’t changed my mind. I’d be crazy to.”

“I don’t know little defenseless human,” a voice says from next to them, “I’d say it might be safer for you to run while you can.”

Derek spins around, putting his arms out and blocking Stiles from view. Stiles is surprised to see he already has a stake in his hand. Which is lucky because there are 3 vampires in the alley all looking ready to fight. Kill is more like it.

Stiles notices another stake peeking out of Derek’s belt and reaches for it. He manages to slip it out and up into the sleeve of his flannel without anyone noticing. The vampires might think he’s defenseless but he’s far from it. If it comes down to it he’s not afraid to do what it takes to protect himself and Derek.

“I’d walk away while you can,” Stiles warns.

“It’s okay Stiles,” Derek says, voice low to where only Stiles can hear. “I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

Stiles is tempted to laugh. Derek might be a vampire slayer and an alpha werewolf but Stiles has plenty of tricks up his sleeve, literally and figuratively. He’s not about to say that. Right now he has the element of surprise.

“You can’t save him dog,” one of the vampires snarls, “he’s going to die screaming in pain. I’m going to take him from you the same way you took my lovely Marie from me.”

Stiles snorts. Yeah that wasn’t happening. Unfortunately the vampire hears him because his eyes glare at Stiles over Derek’s shoulder, “Do you think it’s funny boy?”

“I think you’re being a little bit dramatic,” Stiles says. “From what I’ve heard your girlfriend was killing people and kind of deserved it.”

The vampire bares his fangs, slowly advancing towards Stiles and Derek. Well shit. “It will be such a pleasure killing you,” he snarls.

Derek sighs, “You couldn’t have just kept your mouth shut.”

“One thing you’ll learn is I’m a bit of a sarcastic asshole who no brain to mouth filter,” Stiles tells him.

“Hopefully we both live long enough for me to fully appreciate it,” Derek says, shooting Stiles a grin over his shoulder.

“What happened to not letting them hurt me?”

“That was before you went and pissed them off and put a target on your back.”

“Oops?”

Derek doesn’t get a chance to respond because the next moment the vampires are running towards them. Derek growls, throwing himself into the fight. He somehow manages to keep them all away from Stiles, which is sort of awesome. Then one breaks free and Stiles’ attention is focused elsewhere. It’s the vampire that was talking to him, the one that wants to kill him. Not that the others didn’t. This one just seems to have a personal interest in it.

“Are you ready to die human?” he asks.

“What do we say to death?” Stiles asks no one in particular. He’s planning to answer himself but then he hears Derek growl, “Not today.”

Stiles laughs, looking at the vampire, “Like he said, not today asshole.”

Then he’s letting the stake fall into view and using his magic to throw it directly into the vampire’s heart. The vampire doesn’t even have a chance to react before he’s turning to dust. Sties runs forward, grabbing the stake off the ground and doing the same to one of the other vampires Derek is fighting off, allowing Derek to take down the last one.

Stiles can feel Derek’s eyes on him as he walks over and picks up the stake off the ground, tossing it between his hands.

“How did you do that?” Derek asks.

Stiles shoots him a grin, “Did I forget to mention I have magic?”

“You…?” Derek shakes his head, a wide smiling appearing on his face. Then he’s striding forward, taking Stiles’ face between his hands and kissing him. Stiles can hear the stakes falling to the ground so he uses a little bit of magic to sneak them back into Derek’s belt.

“So I take it you’re okay with that?” Stiles asks.

Derek pulls back to look at him, thumbs stroking across is cheeks. “More than okay with it.”

“Oh good. Because I know some people that aren’t. Even some werewolves.”

“There is never going to be a single part of you I don’t like Stiles,” Derek tells him.

“Likewise big guy,” Stiles grins, placing a kiss to his nose. “So how would you like a partner?”

“Personal or professional?”

“Both?”

Derek grins, taking Stiles’ hand and leading him back towards the door of the bar. “I think that this is going to be an interesting partnership.”

“One for the ages,” Stiles agrees, allowing Derek to lead him inside. “They’ll talk about us for years to come. Stilinski and Hale: Supernatural Crime Fighting Boyfriends.”

“We might need something a little shorter,” Derek says, waving at Theo as they make their way up to the bar.

“I think Stilinski-Hale has a nice ring to it,” Theo suggests, placing two drinks in front of them on the bar.

Stiles has to agree that it does. Though if anyone asks, he always adds on the supernatural crime fighting boyfriends, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.<3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
